The Power of Four
by Capricornus152
Summary: A drabble on the four elements and four characters. My first Grey's fiction so please be gentle


The Power of Four

Summary: Drabble on the four elements and George, Izzie, Cristina and Meredith. Alternate Universe with minor character deaths. My first Grey's Anatomy fiction, so please be gentle.

7-7-7

The four of them are the four elements. They're in unity.

7-7-7

George is Earth. He's solid, dependable. He's like vanilla ice cream. Always there. He was there when Cristina finally started weeping over the loss of her child. He comforted Izzie when Alex cheated on her after a year. When Meredith's mother, Ellen's condition became worse and finally got hit by an oil tanker outside the hospital, he let her cry into his shoulder.

Everyone thinks he's a silly little intern. That's where everyone's wrong. He's firmly rooted in the world. He's a good friend with a heart of solid gold. Always there with a hug and a bag of marshmallow Peeps.

He's not exciting or a real charmer like Alex. He's the support, the 'parent' of the group, even though Meredith's a year older than him and Cristina's two months.

Not many people appreciate the strength and need of Earth until it's gone. Fortunately, George will never go from his friends because they need him as much as he needs them.

7-7-7

Izzie is Air. She's free and thinks with her head and her heart. She sees outside the box. Not always dependable but you can always feel her there. She and George bicker like an old married couple but she loves him.

Cristina and she work well together but Cristina's too impenetrable for them to be real friends. Meredith's a good friend but is too busy with Derek and Ellen to take much notice of Izzie.

Izzie's not ashamed of what she did to pay for her student loans. Alex was an ass for doing that but her confrontation with the people in the changing room stopped it.

Everyone assumes that just because she did modelling, her head's full of sawdust and the old blonde stereotype comes to mind. Izzie Stevens is a strong, smart person who doesn't let her past rule her future. George reminds her of this enough and she smiles and gives him a little kiss on the forehead and makes him chocolate brownies.

Air is free and strong at the same time and that's Izzie all right.

7-7-7

Cristina is Fire. A blazing inferno that will burn and ravage anything in its path. That's the image that Cristina keeps up and sometimes the fire is weakened by the elements around it. Hot's the opposite of her icy exterior and cold bedside manner.

When Cristina lost her baby and although Burke was her rock there, her friends found a crack in her suit of armour. The crack finally split and Cristina crumpled from the inside out like a supernova.

She's fiercely strong and smart. She wears her intelligence like a pair of boxing gloves, ready to punch home a point. Slowly she stopped throwing punches and let her friends look after her.

She's still Fire, an inferno which can spark and explode. But she's more warming than burning towards those who know her and have penetrated her hide. Alex calls her 'The Dragon With No Heart'. She agrees with him. She's not 'The Nazi' but she's as tough as hell and when she gets an idea of hers, you can practically see the flames in those eyes of hers.

Fire isn't one sided and is different to different people. That's Cristina.

7-7-7

Water is Meredith. Water's supposed to symbolise emotions. Flowing out. A river. An ocean, a stream. No matter how long you keep the river blocked up with a dam, the water's gonna pour out and the longer, the stronger the flow of the water will be.

She's the eldest of them, the 'mother' even though her own was never there for her when Meredith needed her. When Derek rejected her, she bottled it up and worked on the rest of her life, waiting until the pieces of her life that Derek disturbed, slid back into some sort of order.

She let her medicine speak for herself, earning the respect and even admiration of Dr. Bailey. She drank a lot more with her friends and left late.

Then something, something completely random and meaningless burst open the bottle of emotions. It was a normal Sunday morning when Izzie and George were in the kitchen, making chocolate chip pancakes. George had smiled at her and passed her a small stack with maple syrup. The sweetness and kindeness brought her to how Derek made her feel.

She started crying, bubbling her eyes out. She cried so much that she went through an entire box of tissues and five of the next box. She made huge stains of salty wet tears on George's tee shirt and Izzie's sweater.

It's true though, you do always feel good after a cry. You feel cleansed, purified, cleaned. That's how Meredith felt. She smiled at her two human tissues and hugged them.

Then the pieces of life slotted back together. Derek tried to talk to her but she icily ignored him. She froze him out so much that he was almost frozen in a six foot block of ice, drifting along the corridors of Surgery.

Water is not just emotions, it's an unstoppable force of nature. Meredith is pretty damn unstoppable.

7-7-7

Earth. Air. Fire. Water. The unity of the four.

George. The Protector.

Izzie. The Thinker.

Cristina. The Warrior.

Meredith. The Seer.

The four of them in harmony.

_Fin_


End file.
